


I'm sorry

by WINAMBROSEWIN



Series: The Rough-Riders [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINAMBROSEWIN/pseuds/WINAMBROSEWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami gets paranoid when he thinks that Dean tried to betray him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

"NO!" He quickly pushes Dean off and runs to the turnbuckle. He could hear his heart beating through his ears. He noticed Dean smiling at him and saying words but...He couldn't understand what he was saying. His wicked grin was showing off his dimples that he loved so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' _HE TRIED TO TURN ON ME! WHAT ABOUT THE ROUGH-RIDERS OR SAMBROSE!?!? WHATEVER!'_

Sami shut himself in some tiny room he had found while running away from a certain someone.He was left alone with his thoughts.

' _What if he doesn't like me anymore?'_

He felt tears tickling his eyes.

"Dean you're so stupid.."

* **Knock Knock***

The silence that followed after sent chills down his spine.

* **KNOCK!**   **KNOCK!***

' _I'm not sure what to! OH GOD!!'_

He squeals in gear as the door shoots open.

"DEAN!?"

He walks in closes the door then locks it.

"Why are you in here?"

Sami looks at him with a blush creeping across his face.

"Why do you care.."

Dean walks leans off of the wall and starts to walk towards Sami.

"Fuck.."

He walks back away from Dean until his back hits a couple of steel boxes,so he climbs on them.

"Are you upset?"

He didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He joins Sami and sits next to him. Sami pulls his knees up to his chest and groans.

"Why."

"Why?"

"Why do you hate me."

"You know why,traitor.."

"Traitor?Sami that was just for the camera's."

"...What?"

He loosens up and scoots closer feeling as if he could trust him a little better.

"Yeah unless were in a match against eatchother I would never try to hurt you,dude."

....

"Really?"

Dean snakes an arm around Sami's shoulder and brings him closer.

"Yeah dude totally."

_'yeah,this feels right. I feel like..Maybe I shouldn't trust him, I mean...I put all of my trust into Kevin and look where that got me..But what the hell."_

He brings Dean down for a quick kiss then they leave the room hand in hand.

"Soo..You wanna share a hotel room tonight?"

"Um,dont you have a certain lady to tend to?"

"I'll just tell her that she can have friends over.So what do you say?"

"Yeah..Yeah! Sure Lets go!"

_ '''I'll stick around..Probably for a while.''' _

 


End file.
